


Love Is Troublesome.

by Mekanamin02



Series: Life Goes On [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto's cute, Sasuke gets his revenge, Sasuke's awsome, i don't know what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekanamin02/pseuds/Mekanamin02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sasuke found out about Naruto being raped and......he helps?Don't worry, he's gotten his revenge on those guys. Anyway, read to find out~ Hope you like it ; )</p><p>Sequel to 'Naruto's Bad Day'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Troublesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if u enjoy it~ It's encouraging XD And comment if I've done some mistakes~~ I know it's kinda short but...hehe, sorry~~XD  
> I only post my stories on A03 and FanFiction.net with the username, Mekanamin02. If you find any stories similar to mine on other website, then sorry to say, I wasn't the one who had posted it.

Sasuke leaned against the wooden bridge's red handle. On the other hand, Sakura was blabbing nonstop beside him, ratting on and on about how her mother always fusses about the things she does.

"She keeps telling me that what's right and what's wrong. She treats me like I'm-" and that was the brunette's last straw.

"Would you mind shutting up for like 10 seconds?" Sasuke finally exploded.

"Oh, you guys sure are lively early in the morning." Kakashi, their oh so handsome sensei casually walked over, his right hand holding that porn book he loves so much, Icha-icha Paradise. ( I wonder why he took so long to finish that book? )

"You're late, sensei! Why can't you try being early for once?" The pink-haired female complained. Her voice was so annoying which made Sasuke wanna just take a needle and sew her lips shut.

"Sorry, hehe. I helped a dog cross the road. Anyway, where's Naruto?" Kakashi glanced about the place, searching for that bright blonde locks of hair. It was weird not hearing that loud obnoxious kid in the morning and it was a miracle that that kid was late for morning practice.

"Haven't seen him. He's never late. I wonder if something had happen?" Sakura answered while mirroring Kakashi's action.

Sasuke could take no more, Naruto was never late for any practice, never. Even Kakashi, the guy that beats his own late records had already arrived. 'That dobe is so troublesome.' He silently thought to himself.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll go look if he's alright." The Uchiha volunteered himself, his tone dead serious.

The copy-ninja eyed him for a moment, then he heaved a sigh. "Fine then, there aren't any mission for you guys today anyway. Then, you guys are dismissed for today."

Sasuke was the first one to sprint away, towards his little crush's home.

He stood before the metel door, his breath catching up.

He knocked once on the door and spoke "Hey dobe, what are you doing? Do you even know you're late, usuratonkachi? "

He stood there for a moment, waiting for an answer but one never came. 'What the? What is he doing?' The worry inside him was growing by every ticking second.

This time he knocked louder and proclaimed "What the hell? I'm coming in." He took hold of the doorknob and twisted it, an uneasiness came creeping up on him.

He pushed the metal door, slowly but surely it began to open, revealing what's inside.

As soon as he entered the small room, a new smell hit his nostrils. Somebody's chakera was lingering in the room. He concentrated his senses and two, two new chakeras.

Then a whimper rang in the humid room. He lifted his head and then he saw red.

On the bed, laid there totally exposed was his best friend. His one and only sunshine. Blindfolded, hands tied heck, even an o-ring was stuffed in his mouth!

Sasuke froze in his tracks, his heart racing a mile a minute. The urge to kill, the urge to slaughter and the urge to wreck havoc was bubbling in him like a volcano that's going to explode at any moment. He wanted to draw blood, he wanted to destroy....but not now, maybe later. Now he had to help that blonde kid.

He approach Naruto and quickly undid the blindfold. Ocean blue eyes once again met charcoal black but this time, there was a difference. The once sparkling orbs were half dead. They were broken.

Even without any words exchanged, it was plainly obvious what had happened.

He proceed with untying the ropes around the jinchuuriki's wrist and also removed the ring in his mouth.

After everything was undone, Naruto finally spoke that one word he had wanted to said "Sas...ke". His voice barely a whisper, hoarse from overuse. The way Naruto let his name rolled out from his lips had never been so different. The voice held so much hurt, so much helplessness and hopelessness.

"Shhhh, don't talk." The brunette hushed softly. He took Naruto's right hand and swung it across his shoulder then he carried him towards the small cramped bathroom.

"Wash up first then we'll talk. You need some help?" He offered to Naruto, seeing as the blonde could barely stand with his sore hips and torn entrance.

Naruto simply smiled, no, it was not a smile.....it was just a curve with his lip. Something Sasuke couldn't describe. "Nah, I c-can do it myself." With that said, he retreated his arm from Sasuke's shoulder and ever so slowly limped his way into the bathroom. After the wooden door shut before him, Sasuke stood there staring at the wall, anger boiling in his stomach. He coiled his fingers into a tight fist, he was barely holding back the intention to slammed his fist on the wall. Fuck! He had promised that idiot that he would protect him, he had swore to himself that he would protect that blinding smile on that day 6 years ago, but.....he failed miserably. 'I'm so useless!' he scolded himself.

"Why did this had to happen to him?" He asked to nobody in gritted teeth.

On the other hand, Naruto slid down the door and his butt landed on the floor, which hurt a hell lot but Naruto couldn't felt anything anymore. Everything had turned numb.

He stared up to the empty ceiling and thought about nothing. He just wanted to run away from reality. After several minutes, he finally found the energy to stand up and position himself under the shower-head. He turned on the water and began furiously scrubbing himself raw. He tried to wash out all the cum that was shot inside him but it was proven to be a challenge. He wanted help, he needed help but he couldn't possibly ask anymore from the brunette. It was embarrassing enough to have that kid see him in this state, he didn't want to make the other hate him anymore. He must stand up, he must not be weak, he can't bring anymore trouble for Sasuke anymore.

He went to the front of the mirror and practiced to smile. To smile again. But he tried and tried and tried and he still couldn't produce one that's convincing enough. He....had forgotten how to smile anymore, how it feels like to smile, how to feel everything will work out and how to be optimistic.

The water in the bathroom ran for what felt like forever then finally it came to a halt. Naruto stepped out of the washroom in his own clothes, all fresh and clean. He shifted his gaze to the person on his couch, that kid looked so deep in thought. That boy was wearing an expression which Naruto couldn't figure out.

"Sasuke?" Naruto timidly called out.

"Ah, you're done." Sasuke patted the open space beside him, gesturing Naruto to take a seat.

Naruto walked over with his head hung low, lower than he ever had.

"Who was it? Could you tell by their voice?" There it was, the question Naruto dreaded.

"N-no. Never heard them before. Anyway, don't worry about it, Sasuke. They didn't did much anyway." He rubbed his head like he always did and chuckled to make it more convincing.

"They did nothing much? Then they must have did something! Look at yourself!" Sasuke shouted, his head was fuming with fire. "Don't act tough now, don't just smile and just say that you're alright when you're not. Just fucking depend on me a little!"

"They really did nothing......I'm okay." Naruto's voice went softer and softer with every passing word, his eyes wondering everywhere but meeting Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Tsk. Then look at me and say it. look at me and say that you're alright!" He lifted Naruto's chin and fixed his eyes on the blonde's.

It took all of Naruto's courage to look into his best friend's orbs and stated "I'm fine Sasuke.....I'm really.......fin...e" Naruto's voice went lower and lower and eventually nothing. That was it. That was all he could keep. Fuck being troublesome, fuck being a monster, forget about it being embarrassing, for all this time he just wanted warmth. Fat new tears began spilling from his cerulean eyes, snot running down his mouth. He began to bawl, harder than he ever thought he could.

"S-Sasuke, why? Why does it had t-to be me? Why am I hated? Why do they h-hate me so much? Why must they treat me like shit? Why can't I live like a n-normal kid? Why...." Naruto let everything spill, bombarding the brunette with questions he had been asking himself for the past 12 years.

"Ne, Sasuke, d-do you hate me? Will you l-leave me?" Naruto managed to choked out between heavy sobs. 

Sasuke was not one with words, he was not good at expressing his emotions so he couldn't say anything and he hated his lack of words that time when Naruto needed them. So instead of using words, he used actions. He hugged the blonde to his chest as tight as humanly possible. He'll use that hug to glue back all of Naruto's broken pieces. "Do I look like I'm leaving you now?"

Naruto didn't need sugar-coated words. That one sentence was sufficient to ensure him that Sasuke was not leaving.....at least not now.

Sasuke wanted his sunlight back, he didn't want to live in the darkness anymore. He was addicted to the light that shone brighter than any star, so he would help, help Naruto as much as he could as long as he could get that light back.

After several hours had passed, Naruto was done with his mental-breakdown. He straighten himself, his snot running from his nose and puffy eyes red from excessive weeping, and then he finally smiled, the ones which always make Sasuke all whoooooooosh inside. "Ne, Sasuke, thanks! You're the beeeeeeeest friend I can ever have!"

Ah, Sasuke just got friendzoned, but well, whatever. That dobe was as dense as a log anyway.

"Yeah, whatever. It's already dinner time, dobe. What do you wanna eat? My treat."

"Teme, what did you just call me? Anyway, I want 5 bowls of ramen, extra large!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Fine." They both knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to stand up on his own, so naturally he was the one to go get them dinner.

He opened the front door, wore his pair of blue shoes and off he went. 

He knew Naruto was not entirely back to the way he was yet, rape was never easy overcome but he would lend that dobe as much help he need.

He strode past an alley and finally reached Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen shop. He made his order and stood there waiting for his food.

Two grown big ass men walked by the shop laughing loudly. One of them with hoarser voice said "I know right? He was fucking tight like how I wanted him to be. That virgin ass. Yum." then another on added "You should have tried his mouth, god, best as fuck."

Sasuke simply let them slide, thinking 'Fucking perverted old men". Then something nauseating hit Sasuke's nostril. That smell.....Those two fucker rapists. Once again, Sasuke flared up with rage and fury. He quickly informed the owner of the ramen shop that he would return back in a short while to pick up his orders then he ran off towards the direction of the two men. He had caught them, he had found them, this must be fate.....Sasuke was one to always get avenge, so this one too he will take revenge for toying his best friend. Nobody messes Naruto on his watch.....

They both entered a small alleyway and that was the moment Sasuke saw his opportunity. He struck them hard on their head, resulting the rapists to faint and fall to the floor.

The avenger dished out four long ropes and tied one to each of their hands and legs. After tying them up, he ripped all of their clothing, including their underwear. When Sasuke's eyes landed on their big dicks the urge to cut them off together with their balls started to bug him. They shove that thing into Naruto? They should pay with their cock.....they should atone for what they did but Sasuke pushed that idea down his gut. He could simply just slice them through their throat but was that fair? They would have a clean death while Naruto was put to suffer? No. So......whatever. He'll stick to his current plan for now.

So, the men were fully naked with their hands and legs tied. He took out two pieces of paper and wrote "Don't help them" and stick them to their chest. He then transformed himself into another person, summoned two clones and together the clones carried the men to the main road. They placed the two men at the center of the street and tried to attract as much attention as he could. Villagers began swarming around them and one of the clone said to the crowd "Don't. Ever. Help. Them. Tell everyone." With that spat out, both of the 'Sasukes' disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Satisfied, he walked back to Ichiraku. He took the plastic bag, paid and happily skipped back to Naruto's home.

Sasuke turned the doorknob, and stepped inside. He turned on the lights then placed the bag on the square dining table. He walked over to Naruto's bed, the blonde was sound asleep. The Uchiha didn't want to wake his crush up from his his beauty sleep so he just took out his own portion of food and sat beside the bed. He enjoyed his noodles while staring at the mesmerizing blonde before him.

Naruto shuffled in his sleep and his lips twitched. Sasuke knew the idiot was sleep talking but he couldn't care less about what he was saying, so he continued slurping his delicious ramen. 'That dobe must be saying something like "I love ramen" or "I wanna be hokage when I grow up!".'

But then Naruto's voice came out louder this time and it was painfully audible from where Sasuke was sitting. That one word escaped Naruto's lips like a lucky charm and it made the brunette blush like a freaking cute tomato, making Sasuke fall in love with HIS dobe all over again.

Naruto shifted his body to find a more comfortable position and again he said "Saaaaasuke~" with a smile on his lips......

THE END~~  
Naruto, banzai~! XD


End file.
